


Midnight Thievery

by wintergalaxy



Series: pieces of a life [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, They are Best Friends okay, Triple Drabble, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintergalaxy/pseuds/wintergalaxy
Summary: Daisy often wanders around in other people’s clothes looking for a midnight snack.





	Midnight Thievery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ptonkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ptonkins/gifts).



> Prompt: Tripdaisy + “Is that my shirt?” for p-tonkins
> 
> This is so silly but I don’t care, I was depressing myself a little with the other Tripdaisy drabble. Here’s some unabashed fluff instead!

“Is that my shirt?”

For a few seconds, Daisy froze in place, inwardly cringing at how he’d caught her: standing on her tiptoes in the middle of the kitchen, his overgrown t-shirt hanging off her frame, one hand outstretched trying to reach the top shelf, the other at her side gripping an open jar of peanut butter with a spoon jutting out of it. 

Not the most dignified of looks. 

And she wasn’t wearing any pants either. 

Even though the shirt covered her enough, she should’ve realized that someone else was bound to be up in a base full of spies and agents, even if it was literally three in the morning.

‘No one will notice’, her _ass_. Her half-asleep self was a moron.

Deciding that she might as well face the music, Daisy spun around and scrunched up her face. “Maybe…?”

She’d stolen it from the laundry because all of her clothes were now soaked thanks to one of Fitz’s stupid “pranks.”

Trip crossed the room, swiped the jar from her, and hopped up onto the island, all in a few seconds. Daisy gaped as he started casually eating the peanut butter— _her_ peanut butter!—without a second thought. 

“Don’t worry about it, girl, it looks good on you.”

Daisy folded her arms across her chest. “Alright, then, I’m keeping it. Since you took my peanut butter.”

“Fine by me.” Trip shot her a crooked grin, raising the spoon to his lips and drawing out the moment with an exaggerated moan.

She tried to scowl at him, lasting all of five seconds before they both were giggling like schoolchildren. It escalated into them making as many borderline obscene noises as possible, until a disheveled and grumpy Coulson sent them scurrying back to their rooms in another fit of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Soft™️ headcanon time: in times like these, Daisy always thinks about how glad her child self would be that she’d finally found friends to laugh with. She and Trip are best friends and nothing bad ever ever happens okay the end.


End file.
